


January Jaunt 2019 3: Hide and Giggle

by Siriusstuff



Series: January Jaunt 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Childhood Friends, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, January Jaunt 2019, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: My third January Jaunt drabble for AJenno. Her prompt waskid fic.I took it as an opportunity to write Sterek as little kids.





	January Jaunt 2019 3: Hide and Giggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/gifts).



> My third January Jaunt drabble for AJenno. Her prompt was _kid fic._ I took it as an opportunity to write Sterek as little kids.

Derek wishes Stiles would just believe him when he says things instead of making Derek show him. He told Stiles that he can find him wherever he’s hiding, because Derek’s a werewolf.

They’re playing hide-n-seek _again_ because Stiles doesn’t believe him (not in the mean way doesn’t believe him, though.)

Stiles giggles every time he’s hiding and Derek finds him that way. But Stiles wants Derek to find him when he doesn’t giggle and Derek doesn’t think that can happen, ever.

Stiles’s scent is everywhere now. It’s making Derek feel funny in his tummy.

Then he hears Stiles giggle _again_.


End file.
